Daisy Duck
Daisy Duck is an original Disney character. She can be found in the Daisy Gardens playground, wearing a purple shirt and bow. She was added when gardening was introduced, and will sometimes give info on how to plant simple flowers. She is also the girlfriend of Donald Duck. Phrases General *Welcome to my garden! *Hello, I'm Daisy. What's your name? *It's so nice to see you name! *My prize winning flower is at the center of the garden maze. *I just love strolling through the maze. *I haven't seen Goofy all day. *I wonder where Goofy is. *Have you seen Donald? I can't find him anywhere. *If you see my friend Minnie, please say "Hello" to her for me. *The better gardening tools you have the better plants you can grow. *There are far too many Cogs near Donald's Dock. *Watering your garden every day keeps your plants happy. *To grow a Pink Daisy plant a yellow and red jellybean together. *Yellow daisies are easy to grow, just plant a yellow jellybean. *If you see sand under a plant it needs water or it will wilt! *I'm going to Melody Land to see Minnie! *I'm late for my picnic with Donald! *I think I'll go swimming at Donald's Dock. *Oh, I'm a little sleepy. I think I'll go to Dreamland. ValenToon's Day *Hi, I'm Daisy! *Happy ValenToon's Day! *Happy ValenToon's Day, name! *I hope Donald doesn't get me another Amore Eel! *Donald is taking me out to the Deep-see Diner! *I certainly have enough roses! *Those hearts are good for Laff boosts! *I'd love to go to a ValenToon's Day party! *This is the garden where love grows! *Donald better not sleep through ValenToon's Day again! *Maybe Donald and I can double-date with Mickey and Minnie! *Tell Donald I'll be waiting for him! *Have a nice ValenToon's Day! April Toons' Week *Happy April Toons' Week! *Happy April Toons' Week, name! *Welcome to Toontown Central! I'm Mickey Mouse! *Hi, I'm Mickey! The happiest mouse in Toontown! *If you see Daisy, tell her Mickey said hi! *What, you've never seen a mouse with feathers? *Isn't this silly? *I'm not feeling like myself today! *April Toons' Week is the silliest week of the year! *Have you heard your Doodle talk yet? *Gravity has taken a holiday at the Estates! *Bye! Tell them Mickey sent you! *If you go to Daisy Gardens, say hi to her for me! Halloween *Welcome to Daisy Ghosts... I mean Gardens! *Happy Halloween! *Happy Halloween, name! *Wanna dance? *I'm a duck with a poodle skirt! *The pirate tree needs water. *Trick-or-Tree! *Do you notice anything strange about the trees? *I should grow some pumpkins! *WHO notices something different about the lamps? *Halloween really grows on me! *Twig-or-Treat! *Owl bet you didn't notice the spooky lamps! *I hope you are enjoying our Halloween fun! *Visit my friend Leif Pyle if you have a trick and Rake Inn the treats! *Donald is taking me Trick-or-Treating! *I'm going to check out the fun Halloween decorations. Winter holiday *Welcome to the only garden that grows in the winter! *Happy Winter Holiday! *Happy Winter Holiday, name! *My garden needs more mistletoe! *I need to plant holly for next year! *I'm going to ask Goofy to build me a gingerbread house! *Those lights on the lamps are lovely! *That is some jolly holly! *My snowman keeps melting! *That duck is decked out! *I grew all these lights myself! *Shoshanna at Pine Needle Crafts is a real sap for songs, so why not craft her a carol? *Have a jolly Winter Holiday! *Happy planting! *Tell Donald to stop by with presents! *Donald is taking me caroling! Field office introduction *Those Mover & Shaker Field Offices are popping up like weeds! Sounds Gallery Daisy.jpg|Daisy in a sock hop costume on Halloween DaisyGardens.gif|Daisy Gardens Logo Daisy_April_Fools.jpg|Daisy in Toontown Central on April Fools. Daisy.png See also *Daisy Duck on the Disney Wikia. Category:Disney characters Category:Playground owners Category:NPCs Category:Ducks Category:Daisy Gardens